Monumentos & Melodías
by Naryoku-chan
Summary: "–Sólo déjate llevar –" "-esto no ha terminado Hyuga-" "Anda, sonríe. Una dama debe tener sentido del humor"    Sasuhina One-Shot, Lemon ;D  AU


**Naruto & Cía. No son míos.**_ (Y si lo fueran Naruto sería una serie XXX u/u (?)) _

_La canción que sale es **"Monuments and Melodies"** De **Incubus**. ¡La recomiendo! ;D _

_Puede que las personalidades cambien un poco, pero era para seguir la trama de la historia._

_Es mi primer "Lemon", y tampoco lo hice muy explícito, porque no es mi estilo xD, pero espero que pasen un buen rato con esto._

_Intentaré publicar más seguido, y tratar de terminar los fics que nunca hice (Y dudo hacer). _

_Hasta la próxima :) No pido reviews, pero si se toman la molestia se los agradeceré de corazón. _

_Naryku fuera!~_

* * *

Lentamente, otra vez; la noche es perfecta cuando intentas evadirte de tus fantasmas.

_Anda, sonríe. Una dama debe tener sentido del humor_

La muchacha caminó largo rato, sin percatarse de la hora, ni de las copiosas gotas de agua que caían del cielo nocturno. Ante sus ojos se alzaban grandes edificios y neones de todos los colores, que solo lograban encender más su acongojado corazón.

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras sus tacos hacían estrépitos contra el pavimento húmedo, y sus caderas se movían estáticas y elegantes, rozando la gabardina color negro que llevaba puesta. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras el viento rozaba sin piedad su rostro, haciendo que su nariz helara y sonrojara debido a la helada.

Dobló en la esquina de la calle _Monumentos _y se condujo con gracia hacia el callejón, donde las puertas rojas del local la esperaban, ansiosas, impacientes…

Empujó con delicadeza las puertas, y se adentró en el local. El calor la golpeó de lleno, y suspiró agradecida de poder despojarse de su abrigo empapado.

Un mozo se acercó a ella con rapidez, y le tendió la mano para llevarla hacia una mesa. La chica negó suavemente y le tendió su abrigo con una sonrisa delicada pintada en los labios.

Se dejó guiar por el suave sonido del Jazz, mientras avanzaba hacia el fondo del local; los vuelos de su vestido negro revoleaban con sensualidad entre sus piernas níveas y torneadas el escote era redondo y un poco atrevido, pero muy inocente y recatado; las mangas caían hasta medio brazo, envueltas en elegantes espirales de gasa negra con brillos del mismo color.

Antes de entrar, arregló su cabello azulino un poco y estiró su vestido, que caía incrédulamente hasta un poco más debajo de medio muslo.

Toc, toc. Dos golpes y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato. Ella entró con un aire nervioso y ansioso. _Sabía muy bien que hacía ahí. Y la luz de velas de la habitación no la hacía sentir más cómoda._

_Pero se veía muy… romántica. La luz tenue y anaranjada de las velas eran detalles únicos._

- Pensé que no vendrías – Habló una voz malditamente seductora en su oído. Sintió de pronto una corriente eléctrica en su espina dorsal, y se sintió irremediablemente indefensa- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

La joven se volteó y encontró un par de ojos negros, como la noche que caía sobre la ciudad.

El muchacho rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo, e hizo un sonido similar a un ronroneo.

-Te he echado de menos –Confesó el joven de cabello negro. Suspiró aún sin despegarse de la joven, y ésta lo rodeo con los brazos, enredando sus delgados dedos en el cabello de su acompañante.

-Exageras Sasuke –Musitó la joven, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa discreta – He tenido algunos problemas con el tráfico… No pasan taxis con este clima. –Sintió a su acompañante tensarse y levantar la vista hacia ella, topándose con sus ojos blancos.

- ¿No has cogido un aire, cierto? –Preguntó Sasuke, con un deje de ansiedad en su voz.

- No, mi abrigo se las ha llevado todas –Desvió la mirada ante tal recuerdo, luego tendría que volver por el pobre estropajo e intentar salvarlo de tan cruel destino. – Y ni una sola gota en mi cabello –Sonrió orgullosa. El efebo sonrió con malicia y deshizo el elegante moño que envolvía el cabello de la peliazul. Ella le hizo un puchero y le golpeó el pecho con suavidad, juguetona. -¡Arruinaste mi peinado! –Lo acusó con la mirada.

- No me puedes culpar. Sabes bien lo que opino de tu estilista –Le sonrió de lado y acercó su rostro al de ella- Además… Es mas sexy cuando no tiene tanta cosa. Me gusta así.

La chica se sonrojó y él le dedicó una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su espalda baja con una mano, y su nuca con la otra.

Sasuke se separó de ella con rapidez y prendió el estéreo que reposaba sobre el mesón.

La música comenzó a sonar, lenta y sensual. El muchacho volvió a juntarse con la joven, y ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Ella cerró los ojos, y él se acercó a su oreja con lentitud, lamiendo su cuello con lentitud, arrancándole suspiros a la boca femenina.

- Sasu… Detente –Suplicó la joven. En el fondo de su alma no quería que se detuviera. El pelinegro la miró desconcertado y excitado.

- _My hands are trembling_ – Canturreó el Uchiha en el oído de la chica, haciendo caso omiso a su petición. Sonrió cuando sintió la pequeña anatomía de ella temblar ante su roce. - _And my eyes are on fire –_ Descendió suavemente sus manos varoniles por la espalda de la Hyuga, rozando su muslo derecho y parte de su trasero a través de la delgada tela del vestido. -_This house is crumbling… Left brain, left out, on the… wire__… -_Le dedicó una mirada a su compañera; ésta estaba colorada y con los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados.

Colocó de lleno su mano en el trasero de la chica, estrujándolo con suavidad, resbalando entre la tela de la pequeña prenda; ella largó un gemido ahogado, el cual el calló con un beso furioso, hambriento… casi animal.

- Hn… -La chica intentó separarse de él, pero el Uchiha había atrapado su lengua y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarla ir- ¡S-sasuke-kun!...

-Hinata… –El pelinegro seguía meneándose al ritmo lento de la canción, y al mismo tiempo apegaba más a Hinata. Depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y sonrió travieso. Tomó la mano de su novia y la alzó, dándole una pequeña vuelta, deleitándose como los vuelos del vestido de ésta flotaban en el aire. –Sólo déjate llevar –Rió de forma malvada y sexy, quitándole el aliento a la moza; la abrazó y siguieron el movimiento por toda la sala.

Ella enloqueció y tomó el rostro del hombre, besándolo con necesidad y lujuria. Él rió ante su reacción.

-Sabía que no aguantarías mucho –Soltó un gemido ronco al sentir las manos de la chica en su zona frágil. _Eso definitivamente lo desarmó… _La peliazul frunció el seño y musitó un "Cállate" sin despegar sus labios de los masculinos.

_Realmente él era muy molesto cuando se lo proponía. _

- Así que quieres pelea Hyuga –El chico la estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que la joven soltara un gemido de dolor. – Pues te metiste con la persona equivocada.

- No me digas –Contestó con una ironía ácida, lo que sólo consiguió enfurecer más al encendido ojinegro – Muéstrame todo lo que tienes, Uchiha –Sonrió de lado y mordió el labio inferior del joven. Él la atrajo más hacia él e introdujo su lengua a la boca de la chica, mientras introducía sus manos por debajo del vestido negro, cogiendo las tiras de la braguita con los dedos y tirándolas hacia abajo.

- No me tientes, Hinata –Jadeó Sasuke- te va a ir mal, lo sabes bien –Dicho esto el Uchiha introdujo sus dedos a la intimidad de la Hyuga, haciendo que ésta se retorciera, chocando con el pecho del joven; ella desabrochó torpemente la camisa del hombre, dejando su pecho perfecto descubierto. Se acercó con violencia a su clavícula y succionó su piel morena, pasando su lengua por todo espacio disponible, deleitándose con el aroma viril que se desprendía de él.

El pelinegro la tomó del trasero y la levantó, haciendo que la chica se sujetara a su cintura, y también haciendo que las bragas cayeran quién sabe donde. La Hyuga se inclinó sobre la frente de su novio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras él intentaba desabrocharse los pantalones con una mano; en eso ella paseó sus manos por el cabello del Uchiha, su espalda perfecta… sus hombros perfectos.

Sasuke la besó otra vez, degustando sus labios y recorriéndolos con lentitud, mientras masajeaba un pecho de ésta.

Estaba dispuesto a comenzar con la danza animal. Hinata se aferró a él y contuvo la respiración, esperando el momento.

_Pero algo pasó…_

- Señor Uchiha, lamento molestarlo –llamó una voz del otro lado de la puerta- El señor Hyuga está aquí y quiere verlo de inmediato.

- Ok –Respondió el pelinegro, aún sin soltar a Hinata, que le miraba confundida y extasiada –_ Mierda, mierda, mierda… Lo que nos faltaba, Neji... _–La chica suspiró aliviada. Él no había logrado su cometido y eso le ponía divertida por un momento. No le gustaba perder, pero que Neji estuviera ahí no le hacía gracia del todo.

El chico la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, y la besó en los labios con lentitud, antes de levantarse y comenzar a arreglar su ropa.

La Hyuga comenzó a arreglar su ropa, y en el momento que disponía a colocarse la ropa interior, una voz en su oído la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, hime? –Ronroneó el Uchiha- Aún no acabo contigo… Me desharé rápido de tu primo y volveré… _esto no ha terminado Hyuga_ –Le besó la nuca y la chica se estremeció ante su roce.

-Pues ve, ponle un somnífero en el trago y te vienes, querido –Sonrió coqueta y salvaje, como una felina. Se sentó en el mesón y cruzó las piernas, evitando que el Uchiha viera su intimidad, mientras daba vueltas su braga con un dedo. Le guiñó un ojo al joven antes que saliera, y éste le señalara un ojo, en señal de _"Te vigilo"_

_Se dejó llevar por el sonido de la música, y sirvió dos copas de vino para cuando él regresara. Canturreó un poco mientras daba vueltas en la habitación._

_You make me happy__  
__You magnify my better half__  
__You make me certain__  
__Though all I have today is your photograph__  
__You make me happy__..._

_¿Quién dijo que los clubes de Jazz eran aburridos?_


End file.
